The End of Humanity (A zombie apocalypse story)
by DoubleTheTrouble22
Summary: What would life be like in a new form? Who would survive? Who will die? What would happen if the dead would rise? This is a story about a survivor adapting to a new world of death and survival. It talks about how he will live and how he will fight his way through the difficult world and meet new survivors. He has to say goodbye to his old life and say hello to the new one.


_Authors notes: Hey guys! My name is Trouble and I write The Hunger Games: A Fanfiction of the Hunger Games series. I'll try to post and update as soon as possible! Review and Enjoy!~ Trouble_

Chapter 1:

I love hanging with my friends. It's dark outside at my park. Jayde likes being a nasty and naughty perverted girl, Clayton likes being a retard, and I... I am just me... I am the funny one of our group. I am hard of hearing. I was born two months early, so when the doctors took me, they put me on medication. Only little did they know the medication had a side effect of hearing loss. I lost my hearing. That's okay because I like being who I am. I wear hearing aids for the rest of my life. Not being able to hear right has never stopped from doing many things. I am very athletic and I play soccer, basketball, and I did track and field as well. I am only allowed to hang with my friends til eight-thirty, but I lost track of time and ended up going home at nine o'clock. I am 16 years old, clayton is 15 and Jayde is 16. When I got home my mom was in her bedroom. I walk up my stairs and reached my room when I heard a voice say,

"You're late. I am mad at you. This is the fourth time you are late coming come." My mom said.

"Sorry it won't happen again. I promise." I replied.

"I don't care! For all I know you could have been dead, smoking, drinking or even having sex. I want you to call me if you are going to be late." Mom said.

"My phone is dead. I can't always be your baby forever. God! I can never do anything around here!" I yelled.

I walked off and grabbed my secreted pack of cigarettes from my room and my lighter and left my house to go up to the little community park that only consists of three swing sets combined and a seesaw and two benches and three huge trees behind my house. I went up there to smoke. I always go up there to smoke. I get my packs from Clayton and his father. Clayton's father buys us our cigarettes. I lit a cigarette and I finished it in twenty minutes. I live in a townhouse between two cul de sacs. I went back home and went into my room trying to ignore my mom yelling at me saying I am grounded and shit. I stripped down of my clothes, locked my door, and went into bed. I am an only child and I live with my mom. My friends live two houses down from me. Jayde and Clayton are brother and sister. I turn on my TV and I started watching _Spongebob Squarepants._ You are never too old to watch Spongebob. I suddenly see a '_Breaking News'_ Program turn on disrupting the show and it says that a whole bunch of people are dying and bleeding and throwing up on each other in hospitals and homes and on the streets and the news reporter is saying something about a breakout of some type of virus. I couldn't really hear. I take out my hearing aid and put in on my headboard and I couldn't care less, so I turn off my TV and went to bed.

…

I woke up the next morning I look around my room and I see its sunny out. Oh, thank God! Today is Saturday. No school. God I hate school. I got up and I got dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants and turned on my TV. I lied in my bed and tried again and It's not turning on. I press the TV remote's power button again and it's not working.

'_Ugh. Mom probably forgot to pay the electric bill again.' _I thought to myself.

I got up and threw my remote onto my bed, feeling too lazy to make my bed. I go to my door and just as I was about to unlock it I hear a shuffling sound outside my door. I move closer to my door some more to hear better, I misjudged the distance and hit my head against the door and then I hear something growl and slammed itself against my door.

'_Damn, what in the hell is that?'_

"Hello? Who's there?" I shout.

The thing outside my door growled even louder and I notice my lock on my door is still attached. I grabbed the lock and unlocked my door and saw my mom slamming herself on my door. Only it wasn't my mom it was something else. Mom raised up her arms and growled and slammed herself against me and shoved me on to my floor. My mom's eyes are grey and bloodshot and she moves as if she's trying to eat me. She keeps trying to snap her jaws on my face. Is she? I shove her off me and grabbed my metal baseball bat out of my closet and yelled at her,

"Don't move! What are you doing mom? What the hell?!"

She ran towards me and I poked her in the stomach and pushed her back with the tip of the bat and it must hurt someone by the way I was doing it, but she didn't even flinch. Not a bit! It's as if she moves like she is being controlled by something. She stumbled back when I rose it and she ran towards me again and without thinking I hit her shoulder. I started to cry. I never knew she is this crazy. What the hell is going on? I aimed for her shoulder and missed and hit her in the head accidentally. She stops and falls down onto the ground and didn't move a bit. I screamed. I didn't mean to kill her.

"I killed my mom. Oh, my God. I killed my mom. I can go to prison for life. What the fuck did I just do?! She was trying to kill me! Oh, my God!" I shouted.

I suddenly remembered the breaking news from last night about that virus spreading. Was my mom one of those things that I saw on my TV? Is it possible? I fell against my hallway wall and started to cry and then I started to sob. I sobbed so hard I got hiccups. I stayed like that for ten minutes mourning for my mother. I loved her. I never really wanted to kill her like this or for her to die like this. I went into my room grabbed my hearing aid and I went to the hallway. There is blood everywhere. I started to wail like a baby. Next, I hear something break through my glass-paned front door. I then hear the moaning, a lot of moaning and growling like the sounds of the one I heard my mom made. What is going on? There is more of those things like my mom? Every second that passes, the more the door is breaking, the more those things can get in and possibly kill me.


End file.
